The Earth's Last Defenders
by GwenCooper92
Summary: When the Daleks infiltrate Torchwood only Gwen is left to stand against them. Will she succumb to Dalek power or fight to death. Slightly re-written after two years :D Gwen/Jack and slight Jack/Ianto
1. Gone like the wind

Just to say i really hope this isn't the case in the doctor who final . . . TORCHWOOD FOREVA :p

I HOPE NO TROCHWOOD OFFICER'S DIE :( I'LKLL CRY lol

* * *

"Just go" said Gwen as she kissed Jack goodbye. There he stood with his gun in his hand.

"I'll be back, I promise" he said with a wink, as he went to teleport himself to the doctor then a loud cry was heard.

"What the hell is that" he yelled.

"It's a dalek, they've infiltrated the base" she said as calmly as she could. Jack's face dropped.

"I'm not leaving you if that's in here" he said roughly.

"Yes you are, and your taking Ianto with you" she said looking at Ianto.

"Gwen what the hell do you mean?" he asked gobsmacked.

"It's almost here quick" she grabbed Ianto and shoved him into Jack, she ran up to him kissed him knowing that would be there last kiss.

"Gwen please no" he screamed as Gwen pressed the teleportation button, it was beginning.

"I love you Jack" she said a silent tear coming down her face but smiling at the same time.

Jack tried in vain but could not exit from the time bubble.

"Ii love you Gwen" he screamed as she disappeared from view.

She stared at the spot where he was, then turned and ran to the weapons room. The best gun she could find was a machine gun, it wouldn't even touch a dalek, but she was going down fighting just like Tosh and Owen.

She loaded and stood position gun raised aiming at the door. A million thoughts ran through her head at that moment. She was one of earth's last defenders and the world was not going to end on her shift.

The cog door rolled open, and the death cries could be heard. She opened fire a hail of bullets rained down on the Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE" it cried and fired at Gwen.

And just like that she fell, like a rag doll to the floor, one of earth's last defender, a fallen hero. But she wasn't dead. Oh no she was breathing. The Dalek made it's way over to her.

"EXTERMINATE" he fired once more and her body jerked violently but still her breath exhaled from her mouth.

"TRANSPORATATION" and he zapped hr again and in an instant she was gone. . .

So Darlings what do you think R & R please :p


	2. Immortal

Gwen awoke in a dark and dingy room, she tried to move but her arms were tied either side of her. She yanked and tugged at them but to no avail, where was she, what happened.

The last thing she could remember was a Dalek saying exterminate, and pain lots and lots of pain, then it all went black.

"So then Gwen Cooper, how come you didn't die when my children killed you" said a figure in the shadows. Gwen looked in horror as a figure sitting inside the bottom half of a Dalek. His face was disfigured black panda rings round his eyes. He had metal wrapped around the top of his head. She built up the courage and said,

"Who are you" she said shakily.

"Me I am the creator of the Daleks, Davros, emperor and creator of the Daleks" he said with an evil smile plastering his disfigured features. His teeth were black and rotten.

"What do you want with me" she asked as she attempted to back away from him but the chains were restraining her.

"You are very different Gwen Cooper, you are human yet you are not" he said and raised his metal fist whilst the tips of his metal hand stroked down her cheek.

"Ahh" she groaned as his sharp fingernails dragged across her cheek tearing the flesh. Blood trickled down her face.

"Where most people die when a Dalek exterminates them, you still live", "I've done my tests, you can't die you have an everlasting life" he said smoothily.

Gwen had paled considerably, Immortal , like Jack, but how?, she contemplated to herself.

" Master I have a warning, the Dalek empire is crumbling, the shadow proclamation has declared war and the doctor is nearing" said I red Dalek.

"What, how did they find us" gasped Davros turning himself round to face the Dalek.

All of a sudden the whole craft jerked violently.

"No this can't be happening" yelled Davros as he glided from one side of the room to the other.

"Repeat master, the shadow proclamation are inbound in 2 minutes, there are 450 crafts coming into orbit" said the other Dalek.

"I will get my revenge but before I can lose my children, place all planets back to where they belong and we shall retreat to Kaled, until the time is right to rebuild my army even more powerfuler then they are at the moment" he cried.

He tapped at a few of the buttons on the control pad in front of him.

"It is done" was all he said as he left the room.

/

"What the hell was that" yelled Jack as he, the doctor, rose, Ianto and Donna entered the tardis.

The doctor ran outside and gasped.

"We're back, all planets have been restored and earth has been placed back into it's time pocket" he said flabbergasted.

"Doctor get me back to the hub, I need to find Gwen" said Jack as he ran over to the control pad.

"Okay Jack, let's get going, hold on tight everyone".

The tardis stopped and Jack ran out of it, he looked around desk's were tipped over, bullets were impaled into walls, and a lone machine gun lay motionless on the floor.

"No" he cried as he fell to the floor. He stood up and ran to the computers, everyone close behind. He clicked on CCTV and went back to when he left.

He watched as she pushed Ianto towards him and pressed the teleportation button, then she turned and ran, she was out of the picture but soon returned clutching a machine gun. He watched as the cog door rolled back and the Dalek entered. She fired, but a green ray shot from the Dalek straight into her. A tear fell down his face, Gwen his beautiful Gwen had been exterminated. He watched as she fell to the floor, but noticed that she was still moving slightly.

"Do you see that she's still moving" said Rose from behind him. The Dalek approached her and shot her again. But yet she still moved, then a final shot came from it and she was gone, like a swift breeze.

"I'm so sorry Jack" said the doctor as he placed his hand on his old companions shoulder. He looked at Ianto who let out a choked sob. Where are you Gwen, where have you gone, mused Jack as he stalked to his office, firmly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

o dears what do you think please review :P :)


	3. Love & Torture

"Just go" said Gwen as she kissed Jack goodbye

3 months later. . .

"Ianto, weevil sighting me and you gonna take it" yelled Candace across the hub.

"Umm sure I'll go see if Jack wants to come" Ianto ran upstairs to his lovers office.

"Hey you coming" he said as he lent over the desk to kiss Jack. He seemed preoccupied.

"Yeah sure I'll be down now" he said as Ianto exited his office. Jack looked down at a picture of him and Gwen that was on his desk,

"Don't worry he'll never replace you" said Jack as he lifted the picture and kissed it, he then strolled out of the hub.

_Somewhere else. . . . _

"Please no more" murmured Gwen as she hung there arms chained above her head, 3 months of torture, when will it end, she thought to herself.

"Again" said Davros, and he pressed a button and an shock of blue light flashed through her body and she went limp, she couldn't even scream anymore.

"Do you want to see something Gwen, do you want to see what we have done on other planets, the destruction" said Davros as he glided forward.

"No" she said as bravely as she could. The three months of torture had taken it's toll on her, her body was littered with cuts and scars and bruises, she had died countless times already, everyday a new sort of torture was what she had to endure.

Davros knew that her mental state was in tatters, the things she had now seen, he had finally broke her.

A Dalek approached her and placed some sort of alien glue around her eyes to prevent her from closing her eyes, it positioned her head in a vice so that she couldn't turn away.

A clip began to play, and it began with a little boy crying for mercy screaming for his mother, the next thing he's slumped on the floor dead. Tears had silently began to make there way down her face.

The next clip was of a young boy, who looked strangely familiar, with a tuft of dark hair and a charming smile, he looked about 16 – 17, but Gwen knew she had seen him before, then he began to speak, surely it can't be, yes it was, it was Captain Jack Harkness.

The clip kept running and it showed as a human shaped Dalek attacked him, it shot and shot and shot, until Jack had disintegrated into a pile of dust.

God she missed him, his smile, his touch, his kiss, his cuddles, everything.

The clip stopped and the Dalek removed the substance from her eyes and unlocked the vice. Her head slumped onto her chest and her arms were freed as she fell to the floor with a dull thud.

"You see Gwen we are capable of many things, much more then any other species" Davros stopped and thought.

"I'm going to let you go back to earth and I want you to warn them, prepare them because I want at least a little bit of a challenge" he said as he whispered in her ear. Her body jerked as a Dalek chained a chain around her legs and began dragging her towards their version of UNIT'S project indigo.

Davros hovered above her as she lay motionless on the floor.

"Ohh and tell the doctor and his companions, we are coming" and with that he plunged a sword through Gwen's stomach. She gasped and her body jerked upwards. Davros pressed a button and in an instant she was gone.


	4. Home

"Just go" said Gwen as she kissed Jack goodbye

The Torchwood gang had just arrived back at the hub, Weevil in tow. When suddenly the computer started beeping like mad.

"Jack we have a massive rift spike down behind an old warehouse" said Candace as she put down her stuff.

"Well come on then" he said as they all ran out of the hub.

"How far now Cand" said Jack as he veered around a corner.

"Umm not far and it's only moving a little bit at the moment" she said back checking the route planner.

Jack pulled over and ran out of the car, the other two following close behind. He ran into the warehouse and spotted a figure slumped on the floor moving ever so slightly.

"Hello" called Jack as he drew his webley and aimed at the figure.

"Help" gasped a croaky and rough but definitely female voice. The figure crawled and with much effort got up onto it's knees.

"Jack" she gasped her head lolling down onto her chest.

"How do you know me" he called edging closer.

"It's me Jack, I came home" and with that Gwen lifted her head with her last bit of energy, the light shone across her face and revealed that it was actually her.

"Oh my god" he dropped his webley and flew over to her. She collapsed forward and he caught her just in time.

"You came back" he kept repeating as he cradled her and kissed her repeatedly. Tears of joy were flowing down his face and she gave him a smile and her head lolled and eyes rolled into unconsciousness. He looked her over, her body was covered with blood and he noticed a sword lying not that far away from where she was. She had cuts everywhere, his Gwen.

"Come on darling, let's get you home" he said and gently lifted her up as not to disturb any other wounds to her body.

He walked gently out the doors with Ianto and Candace behind him. She opened her eyes a little bit but then shut them instantly, she wasn't used to light, she hadn't seen light in ages.

Jack put her in the back of the SUV. Ianto got in the passenger seat and Candace began to drive.

"Do you wanna go fast or slow" she asked obviously in shock.

"Fast" Jack said as he fastened his grip on her.

_I wonder how Candace is feeling, this is her sister after all_ he thought to himself.

Candace drove like a lunatic all sort's of things running through her head. How would she tell Mam that her daughter was killed but suddenly came back.

She pulled into the Torchwood garage and ran round to the back of the car to help Jack get Gwen. Ianto went to open the door.

_Looks like it's over between me and Jack_ mused Ianto sadly as he sat down by his desk, they wouldn't want him there yet, I'll give them some time.

Jack ran in and placed her on the autopsy table, Candace ran past and began to get her equipment.

"I know I'm not a doctor, but I know a lot about this stuff" said Candace as she got stitches ready.

"Please Cand, do what you have to do" he knelt alongside the table and clutched Gwen's hand.

"See darling it's okay your sister will help you and I know you trust her with your life" he said soothingly as he stroked her hair. Her eyes opened slowly and they stared at his piercing blue ones. He stared straight back into hers, they had changed the emerald eyes so full of life and that spark had disappeared and all that was left was the reminants of a broken woman.

"What happened to you Gwen" he muttered to no one in particular.

"Torture" she whispered back. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the screen beeped showing that she had flatlined.

"Oh no Gwen you can't do this not now" yelled Candace as she ran over to her sister with the defibrillators in her hand.

"Charging 200" zap, "Nothing, charging 200" zap.

"Come on Gwen" she screamed whilst shocking her sister.

20 minutes had passed, and Jack placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to let her go" he weeped as he pulled Candace towards him, he wrapped his arms around her protectively and they cried. But they soon pulled away when they heard a loud gasp.

"Uhh" gasped Gwen as she shot upright. She looked down at her stomach and noticed how the stab wound had gone, everything was there every bruise every cut still there but the fatal wound.

Jack noticed this as he ran over to her.

"Gwen" he cried as he pulled her towards him, Candace ran over round the other side and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Hey" she said as tears fell down her face, she was home finally.

"What the hell are you doing here" she said staring at Candace.

**So what do you think me dears :p hope you like R & R's welcome. . . **


	5. History's told

"Just go" said Gwen as she kissed Jack goodbye

"Umm well" muttered Candace sheepishly, and bolted for the door.

"God Gwen it's really you" he said as he placed his lips on hers. She tasted different. She did taste sweet like strawberries, now she tasted bitter.

"I've missed you Jack" she said as she buried her head in his chest. The worst thing was that she couldn't even cry.

"What happened to you Gwen" he asked soothingly.

"No no I – I don't want to talk about it, please just leave it alone" she said jumping out of his embrace and off the table. She backed away but crumpled to the ground, her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Come on you need rest" he said whilst lifting her up and carrying her to the sofa in his office. She fell asleep instantly.

He went back downstairs and saw that the hub was empty. He looked at CCTV and found Ianto in the tourist office and then he found Candace sitting and talking to the Weevil in the cells.

_Why does she do that_, thought Jack as he zoomed in on the screen . He managed to lip read part of what she was saying.

"I don't what to" Jack tried to rephrase it but failed.

"I don't want what Sir" said Ianto as he entered a tray of coffee in his hands.

"Nothin Yan" he looked over at Ianto.

"I'm sorry Yan, but I love her" said Jack as he stood at full height. Ianto just nodded and as he walked off Jack thought he heard him mutter something along the lines of, "and love does crazy things".

Jack walked off back to his office and sat down. He went in his desk and pulled out a bottle of whisky. H never usually drank but sometimes a wave of adrenaline came over him and he would automatically drink.

He looked over at Gwen who began twitching in her sleep. She began murmuring and started talking clearly.

"No please no more torture, I don't want to die again please, Jack where are you, why is it so dark, Oh my god there is something in the darkness, how many more times do I have to die, I've been shot, stabbed, electrocuted, flayed I can't go on, please no leave me alone, JACK"

Jack knew it was wrong to listen and when she started thrashing like mad he began to shake her. Her hands and arms flew all over the place along with her legs. Her fist connected with his jaw and he flew backwards.

She moved bolt upright, tears streaming down her face sweat laced her brow and her words were choked.

"I'm so sorry for what you went through baby" he said as he cradled her head in his lap.

"How much did you hear, how much" she whispered still shaking.

"Everything" he replied.

"No you didn't what happened in my dream wasn't everything that was just a fraction" she said back the dead cold look crept back into her eyes. He looked away.

"I need to see Candace" she said and pulled out of Jack's embrace.

"Where is she" she asked pacing his office. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Umm I think she said she was going out for a walk" he said back.

She nodded and replied " I think I know where she is".

Candace was in her car, she didn't know where she was driving to. She realised she was driving home, back down to Swansea it said on a sign along the M4 Swansea 10 miles and Neath her hometown was 14 Miles away. Her knuckles were white. All she could think about was what Gwen went through it made her clutch the steering wheel even harder. At the moment she didn't care about the speed limit and pushed her Audi R8 to the limit.

Gwen was in her car, she knew where Candace always went to relax. She went home back down to Swansea back down to Neath and back up to cheese rock where she and her sister would spend hours on end playing on the cliff.

_God imagine how she's feeling at the moment, why did Jack make her a member of Torchwood_ she screamed in her mind.

Candace stood on the edge of the Cliff, the cheese rock. She looked at a carving in the stone and it said Gwen & Candace was here 94. 7 years old it seems like an eternity ago. They were both so innocent and now that's been ripped away from them. The thing we have seen. She looked at her watch it was 5:00am and there was a dark blue tint to the sky. The sun was due up soon.

"Why did you join Torchwood Candace, you're the one person I told about it and the things that happen" said Gwen as she approached Candace and stood on the edge of the cliff side by side. They both looked alike. Same colour hair different eyes, and the same gap in between their teeth.

"When I found out you had gone missing, I asked could I help find you, Jack refused but I begged and finally he let me, only to look for you, but I impressed him and he asked did I want to stay on" she said not looking at her sister.

"But why you knew what this job does to people, you don't live past the age of 25" said Gwen staring at her sister only then noticing a long cut behind her ear that was healing but she chose to ask about that later.

"Your 28, you've lived 2 years over the average age" she Said back.

"I got lucky" was all she said back to her. The dull morning light of the sun was rising on the mountain and the smell of the morning dew lingered in the air.

The two sisters stood there the soft warm glow hitting there faces.

"Cand how did you get that cut on the back of your neck" she said looking her sister up and down. The bottom of her jacket was revealing the small of her back and noticed another cut.

Candace subconsciously pulled her hair to cover her ear and pulled down her hoody.

"It's nothing" she said back the images coming back to her.

"Tell me the truth Cand" she said her voice firmer grabbing her arm.

Candace tugged her arm out of her sister's grasp and turned to walk off. She turned back around and said,

"I could ask you the same question" replied Candace pointing to the scar that was gradually fading.

"It's not the same",

"Yes it is, something happened to you something happened to me, we should be honest with each other Gwen" Candace said back a look of sadness in her eyes.

"You tell me I'll tell you" said Gwen and approached her sister they were exactly the same height and Candace walked right up into her face.

"Okay then" and Candace retreated to the bench that was right behind them. Gwen sat down and Candace began.

"God it was my first week working for Torchwood, 2 months ago, seems that some man had hold of an alien artefact and it made him go mad and no one was allowed to go near it, because it was his" she said taking a breath.

"Jack and Ianto went round the front and I went round the back, seems he knew we were coming and was hiding behind the beck door" she said her eyes emotionless.

"Went through the door and I saw a strange flashing light at the table and as I went to grab it I felt someones hand covered in blood and sweat over my mouth, I tried to scream but to no avail" she said not daring to look at Gwen. Gwen was watching her God her first week was worse then her own.

"Please Cand carry on" she said and placed her hand over Candace's.

"He pulled me back through the back door and into the garden, I fell to the floor and he kicked me once, twice three times four times I can't really remember but it hurt like hell my head was pounding my lip was split and my stomach was already bruising, then I heard Jack call me and run out the back with Ianto, the man saw them and grabbed me back up to use as a human shield. I felt something sharp and cold and knew straight away it was a knife and a bloody big one" she said with a dry laugh.

Gwen's eyes had widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Jack yelled but the guy didn't listen, next thing I know there's a white hot pain shooting down my neck, he stabbed me here" she said pointing at the long cut in the crook of her neck and then she turned her head and it had all the markings of an exit wound, "and it came all the way through to here".

"Oh my god Cand I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" said Gwen a stray tear coming down her face, big sister is her first job and she wasn't there for her when she needed her the most.

"Then Ianto started panicking and fired a shot, completely missed the man and straight into me" she said lifting her top and showing the scar left by the bullet wound. Gwen's face paled considerably.

"But the man still hadn't let me go, then I felt a sharp pain in my back the knife had gotten caught in the fabric of my top, I didn't even scream that's the strange thing, until he finally let me go. The last thing I can remember is a mouth full of earth and a distinct gunshot and then darkness" she said her voice on a deep hollowy echo.

"But the darkness Gwen, wasn't like any darkness that I've ever seen there was something there something waiting in the darkness and it was coming Gwen, for me" she said her voice still on the same pitch.

Gwen moved over and wrapped her arm around Candace, she rested her head on her's.

"God Cand I am so sorry for what happened to you i- I don't know what to say" said Gwen comforting her sister who was surprisingly calm.

"Don't say anything, the first thing Jack said to me when I woke up was, we knew you were a survivor, just like Gwen, and I remember when dad used to call us that, when we'd be climbing up the rocks and all the other kids have left go due to exhaustion" she said with a smile.

"Yeah I remember" said Gwen smiling Into her sister's hair as she placed a kiss on it.

"Come on then, your turn" said Candace as she lifted her head her piercing blue eyes boring into Gwen's emerald eyes.

"It was horrible Cand" said Gwen as she retold the story of her time on the crucible.

So what do you think so far R &R :P


	6. My Abilities

**Sorry for the wait been busy well here we go chp 6 please Review thanks.**

* * *

They both got out of the car and Walked through the tourist office, Ianto was at his desk and smiled warmly but Gwen didn't smile she walked round the desk Ianto's smile faltering and the next thing she knew Ianto was on the floor clutching his jaw.

"That was for shooting my sister, and that" she yelled as she kicked him in the ribs, "Is for shagging my boyfriend" she gasped and turned and walked through the secret door. Ianto stood up, blood was flowing from his nose and lip freely he glared at Candace and stalked off to get a cloth.

Candace quickly followed her sister through the door who was practically running down the long corridor. The cog door rolled back and they both strolled in. Jack was at a workstation typing something and as he turned his head it connected straight with Gwen's fist he fell to the floor, "That was for not protecting my sister and that" she said as she jumped on him and punched him again " was for shagging ianto" Candace looked at her sister as she laid into Jack her blows getting harder and stronger everytime, "That was for not bothering to come find me, and that was because you couldn't come find me because you were shagging the tea boy, you left me Jack" and as if all the energy had drained from her she slumped forward pounding jack's chest as the tears finely fell from her sparkless eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

* * *

Candace turned to walk away and went straight into Ianto her head connecting with his now clean nose only for it to start to bleed again.

"Oh god Yan I'm so sorry" she said as she lifted his head to check the wound. He pulled his head back and stared at the position that Jack and Gwen were in and stalked to the settee.

Candace crept away quietly none of them noticing her leave. She went down to the cells and picked up a stool and placed it in front of Janet's cell.

"Hello Janet" she said, the weevil nodded in reply.

"Do you think it was right me telling Gwen about everything" she said staring at Janet's black eyes except when it was just her they flashed a sandy gold. It nodded his head up and down.

Candace stood up folded the stool and opened the cell she entered it and then shut it behind her. The weevil just stood there and watched as she sat down on it's bed and Janet hugging the wall made her way over to Candace, it seemed scared of Candace not threatened just knowing that there was more under the surface then anyone knew.

Janet sat down and Gwen extended her hand as a sign that she was not going to harm her. Janet extended her hand and took a hold of it. She grabbed it tightly but that was just her strength she didn't ,mean it maliciously.

The weevils flesh was usually hard rough and crinkly but as she took Janet's hand in hers the flesh was smooth and wrinkle free almost like a human hand. Candace pulled her hand away slowly and as she left go the weevil's hand turned back to it's original form. She got up and said goodbye to Janet and exited the cell.

"Now i know i can heal people but Weevils" Candace said to herself walking through th Torchwood basements.

* * *

As she got up to the main floor, the place was deserted, she looked up and saw Jack and Gwen talking in his office and then saw Ianto strolling back in with coffee in his hand.

"Ianto can I have a word" she said as she walked off to the boardroom Ianto following. They shut the door and sat down either end of the table.

"I'm so sorry" she began as she took a sip of her coffee and ran her hand through her long black hair.

"Cand you don't need to apologise I probally deserved it" he said with a grin as he looked at her.

"No you didn't Yan, but Gwen's not herself she's still recovering you know" she said with a shrug.

He nodded and said " I can't even imagine how she must feel at the moment" he said a little hesitant.

"I'm glad you understand Yan" she replied as she stood up and walked to the door. She paused by the door and turned around, she walked round to Ianto and put her hand on his shoulder

"Oh and did I say thanks" and she lent down and placed a kiss on his cheek, her lips lingered a little to long not that he minded and so close that at least half of her lips were on his.

With that she turned and walked out of the boardroom. Ianto stood there mouth agape at what had happened and quickly followed her out.

* * *

"I know Jack I'm sorry" said Gwen as she leaned on Jack.

"I know how it must have been but honestly it was nothing" he replied back and kissed her on her lips. He lifted her up and opened the hatch to his bedroom, he scooped her up and carried her down the ladder.

Two hours later they lay in the same position that they had been since they got onto the bed. On top of the covers still fully clothed just holding each other as if either let go they'd lose them for good.

* * *

Candace had drifted off, she had the sword that had been with Gwen when they found her. Her head slumped against her desk.

_Visions ran through her head, of people burning, people's cries and people being exterminated._

Her body began jerking violently and there was nothing that she could do about because she was still asleep. Her body came off her seat and she thumped to the floor, blood spurted out of her mouth where she had bitten her tongue, she gurgled as she was choking on her own blood, automatically she flipped over onto her front and the blood slid from her mouth but still it wasn't stopping. The shaking began to stop and crackling could be heard, her hand had volts of lightning skating up and down her hand, on her other hand flames erupted from her palm. The convulsions stopped and Candace lay there limp on the floor.

* * *

"So we better check to make sure Ianto and Candace ain't killed each other then" said Jack as he opened his office door Gwen closely behind him. He looked down and Candace's workstation was a mess her papers were over the floor and her chair lay on it's side. Only then did he realise the familiar adidas shoe poking out from behind the desk.

"Candace" he yelled as he jumped the stairs two by two. He slid down next to her and noticed the puddle of blood under her head, he flipped her over and noticed that nearly all the blood came from her mouth but some had come out of her ears.

"O my, Cand" yelled Gwen as she slid next to Jack yanking her sister into her lap.

"Come on Gwen we need to get her to the med Bay" said Jack as he lifted her up off of the ground and placed her on the bed.

" Right looks like she had some sort of fit or something, Ianto get down here now" yelled Jack as he laid her down on the autopsy table.

Ianto flew from around the corner.

"I want you to run a scan of her quickly okay, Gwen I want you to wipe away the blood from her okay" he said as he began hooking her up to machines.

"Scans are running Sir" said Ianto fiddling with some buttons. Gwen ran around like a headless chicken. Searching for the gauzes and things to sterilise the wounds.

When she finally found them she began to dab the blood off of her sisters body.

"Sir, everything in her body is fine" Ianto said as he put the scanning equipment.

"What could it be then" Jack pondered as he finished hooking her up to the machines.

"Jack is she gonna be alright" gasped Gwen as she also finished wiping the blood off her sister.

"Well her stats are all fine" he said as he looked at the young girl in front of him.

* * *

Candace slowly opened her eyes but quickly shut the them, the light of the autopsy adding more pain to the already slamming headache she had.

Gwen noticed her sister as she began to come around.

"Can are you okay, come on speak to me" Gwen asked as she leaned over her sister.

"Yeah I'm okay, what happened" she asked as she sat upright.

"Woah, take it easy, we don't know you had some sort of fit, how you feeling" Jack asked kindly taking the younger girls other hand.

"Surprisingly fine, except for the banging head ache I've got" she replied unhooking herself from all the machines.

"Do you think that's a good idea" Ianto asked walking forwards.

"Yeah I do I'm fine honestly" she said as she slowly got to her feet. She shakely walked over to the stairs and climbed them.

"Where are you going" Gwen asked chasing after her.

"I need some aspirin and a coffee" she replied walking to the cupboard and pulling out two aspirins. Ianto who had followed had put the coffee machine on.

* * *

"Look there's something I need to tell you, I've hid this secret for years, but recently the power has been getting stronger then ever and that's what caused me to have a fit, well I reacted to a premonition" she said sitting down in the boardroom.

"Cand what are you on about" Jack asked, they were all sat around the table.

"I have abilities" she stuttered out. They all looked at her.

"I'm sure that fit has done something to her" Ianto whispered to Gwen.

"No I can do things, which people shouldn't be able to do" she replied standing up.

"What do you mean" Gwen asked.

"I mean this" she said and she flicked her hand and a ball of blue electricity floated above her hand, as on her other hand a fireball hovered on her palm.

The rest of the torchwood team looked on in awe, at the youngest member of the team.

"What the hell" Jack gasped as he looked on.

_They don't look too pleased_ thought Candace as she stood there stopping the electricity that was flowing through her hands.

* * *

**So finally I know it's been a few months but I've been busy.. . Review please . . BTW Viva Las Vegas is back on track peeps.**


End file.
